markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Dare
Double Dare (not to be confused with the different formatted and much more successful 1980s kids game show on Nickelodeon of the same name) was a game of knowledge & nerve that tested people’s knowledge on various subjects. Game Format Main Game Two contestants are placed in soundproof booths trying to guess identities of famous people, places & things. At the beginning of each subject, the home viewers were shown the answer. Alex would advise the home viewers to cover, close or look away from their TV sets should they wish to play along at home with the studio players. The contestants are read up to 10 clues to the given answer. The clues got easier as time progressed. As soon as a player buzzed in, the opponent's booth was closed and was deprived of seeing & hearing. If one should answer incorrectly, that person's booth was closed and the opponent's booth reopened and the opponent received a penalty clue. A wrong answer on a penalty clue reopened the first player's booth putting that player back into play, but never gets to see that clue. If one should buzz in and guess correctly, that person won $50 and can "dare" the other person for double value/$100 should he/she answer incorrectly (if the correct answer was given on a penalty clue, that became the "dare clue"); if successful, the other player can be "Double Dared" to try to answer again, this time for $200 to the daring player. If the dared player got the answer right, he/she won $50 if it was a dare or $100 if it was a double dare. If the daring player elected not to take the "Dare" or "Double Dare", Alex would read the "(Double) Dare" clue just for fun after which the supposedly "(Double) Dared" player made a guess just for fun. The first player to win $500 or more won the game and the right to face the spoilers for $5,000. The losing contestant kept his/her money won in addition to parting gifts. Beat the Spoilers (Bonus Round) In the bonus round, the winning contestant faced three spoilers who each had a Ph. D. The spoilers played the bonus round for the entire week. The winning contestant also faced a game board with the correct answer on top, and eight hidden clues (the arrangement & hiding of the clues do not tell the difficulty of them). The champion called out numbers; on each clue revealed, the player can either give that clue if he/she thinks any of the spoilers cannot give the right answer off the chosen clue, or pass if he/she thinks they do. Passing on a clue meant immediately choosing another clue for the contestant, but on a give, the spoilers were read the given clue, and then each spoiler had very little time to answer. An incorrect answer or failure to respond from the any of the spoilers won $100 to the contestant, but a correct answer given by any of the spoilers won $100 to the spoilers who were correct, and if all three spoilers got the correct answer, the game was over, but the champion does get to keep any cash won in that round. The player's job was to give four clues; he/she can even pass on four clues. If at least one spoiler missed on the four given clues, the winning contestant wins $5,000. Championship players stayed on the show till they lose a game or won (at least) $20,000. In the pilot, the board has ten clues instead of eight, and five clues are given to the spoilers instead of four. Personnel *Host: Alex Trebek *Announcer: Gene Wood, Johnny Olson *Executive Producer: Jay Wolpert *Producer: Jonathan Goodson *Directors: Marc Breslow, Paul Alter *Set Designer: Henry Lickel *Music Supervisor: Bart Eskander Trivia The main theme song from the show was re-used on the original 1978-81 version of Card Sharks hosted by the late Jim Perry and was announced by the late Gene Wood much later in its lifespan. It was also remix for the Joel McHale reboot on ABC as part of a block called "Summer Fun & Games" in 2019. The "Wubba" sound when the shutters opened was later reused as a sound effect for the Penny Ante game in The Price is Right as well as the CBS version of Tic Tac Dough, The Joker's Wild and Break the Bank (1985). This was the 1st Goodson-Todman game show hosted by Alex Trebek. his 2nd one was Classic Concentration in 1987 and his 3rd and final G-T based show was a short-lived reboot of To Tell the Truth in 1991. In the pilot, when a contestant buzzed in, no SFX was used for the door opening. In the 1976 pilot, the Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Productions name and announcement was never said by the late Johnny Olson. The 1976 pilot was aired on September 9, 2015 as part of Buzzr's "Lost and Found" week. Merchandise No Merchandise Photos Tickets Double Dare (November 08, 1976).jpg Double Dare (December 07, 1976).jpg Double Dare (January 09, 1977).png Double Dare (February 06, 1977).png DD1.png Press Ads & Autographed Picture DD2.jpg doubledare.jpg 13895059_10209138586093881_6630950416968682485_n.jpg alex-trebek-jeopardy-jd1.jpg Contestant Plug Double_Dare_'76_Contestant_Plug.jpg Screen Caps clue2.jpg buzzin.jpg dare.jpg ddare.jpg alan.jpg spoiler1.jpg spoiler2.jpg spoiler3.jpg sprwin.jpg 5kwin.jpg Episode Status All episodes are reported to exist, and the series has been shown on GSN and Buzzr in the past. Video Links Double Dare page @ Matt Kaiser's College of Game Show Knowledge Category:Game Shows A-M Category:CBS Daytime Category:1976 Premiere Category:1977 Ending